littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICKDRIVE10
is the 10th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Shinya Yagami leads his victory with final blow over Hunter Longstreet and I felt sadness. However, Hunter enjoyed this fighting without getting jealous. Now, as Shinya is now faced the mighty Heinrich Von Hardenberg, the current holder of the top POF. But, suddenly, he being possessed by the mysterious god of destruction, who desire to take over the world and turn it into ruin. Am I right? And if I able to use the sense the danger beyond the red eyes?" Plot Summary Heinrich arrives in front of Hunter and Shinya, said he's only one who will stay the champion if he accepts their challenge. So, Hunter and Shinya decides to fight him in the last match in order to take the belt from Heinrich. Natsumi watches in worries as Hunter and Shinya punches Heinrich, but Heinrich overwhelms them with Dies Irae Flamme. Hunter told Shinya to trick Heinrich into getting down and so, Shinya jump into behind and grabs Heinrich with arms, allowing Hunter to punch across his face. Heinrich, still refuse to give up, grabs and holds Natsumi as a hostage, threaten them with death if they don't give up. But Natsumi managed to charging up her ki to knock out him out cold. After that, Heinrich get up and yells at her in rage for hitting his arms and attempt to choke her. However, Hunter bash him to let her go and the two engage into the fierce battle until Heinrich attempts to attacks him with Giga Meteor. But Hunter launch his Hyper Azure Ignite and delivers it to him. Managed to beat him up, Heinrich was now in furious and decide to charging his full power of Chaos. Heinrich unleashes his dark power and, enraged for what Hunter have done, attacks him with Kaiser Wave to damaged him. Natsumi watches in horror as Heinrich torturing Hunter and screams at him to stop. But Heinrich ignoring her order and keeping hitting Hunter until Nikita comes to save them with Atomic Pulse. Heinrich feels angry upon Nikita's treason and decide to kill him with Burning Drive, burned him alive in front of everyone. Hunter, with a tears of grief after unable to stop him, screams in rage and engage into an even dreadful fight with Heinrich until finally joined by Shinya, managed to push Heinrich out of the ring. But Heinrich launches his powerful attack Emperor Demolisher to kill them. Natsumi cried out for them to not give up and uses her ki to powering up Hunter and Shinya, leading them to counter the Emperor Demolisher on Heinrich and finally defeats him. All fans roars with joy upon the victory over Heinrich, who lost his top POF championship. Hunter and Shinya tells him that they're the top champion together, which made Heinrich smiles and congratulate them for being the top POF championship. But before Heinrich shakes Hunter and Shinya's hands, Chaos releases himself and wreck it havoc in the stadium, cause the fans screams and run away in terror. Natsumi gasps in shock upon witnessing Chaos has finally freed from eternal slumber. Chaos looks at Heinrich and scolds him for being at failure and weak, then he kills Heinrich with Chaos Scarface in front of everyone. Natsumi freaks out and runs at Heinrich, who told her to stay back but he died in peace. Chaos proclaims that Natsumi was an ultimate weapon for destruction then he kidnapped her for personal purpose. Hunter screams for Natsumi, but she told him that's okay if she managed to fight back. Kimimura, much for his dismay, reacts the myths about Gaia and Tartarus' cold wars and how Zeus banish Chaos into eternal slumber. The fighters runs to Hunter in their apologizes and want to help him to stop Chaos' evil scheme. Hunter, Shinya and the rest of fighters runs to where Natsumi is held at Tsuutenkaku Tower to stop Chaos once and for all. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg *Chaos Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *Hunter and Shinya fights and managed to defeats Heinrich for the last time. *Nikita is killed by Heinrich upon discovered his treason after rescuing Natsumi and Hunter. *Chaos has appearance for the first time after freed himself from eternal slumber and prepare to take over the world. *Heinrich is killed by Chaos after his failed to keep himself as a top POF. Trivia *Heinrich's desperation move Kaiser Wave is a homage to Wolfgang Krauser and Rugal Bernstein. Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio